


Not a Sansational Journey (Underlust Female Reader)

by AkizazikA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: What did I get into...You've fallen into the underground but it's filled with sex crazed monsters will you ever be able to get back home again or will he catch you and keep you forever?Update I FINALLY FINISHED IT GUYS HOLY CRAP 7/2/18
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I started this fanfic in 2015 and finished it in 2018 on wattpad and I’m uploading it on here

You screamed as you fell to the ground with a thud. You stood up and steadied yourself. "Where am I?" You asked rubbing your hands on your pants/shorts/skirt and looked around you landed on a bed of flowers golden flowers. You didn't know where you were but you thought it would be a good idea to walk around to try and find help because your head was spinning from the fall. You needed something to eat and maybe some sleep. You walked into the next room and saw a tiny yellow flower sitting in the middle of the room. You walked up to it. The flower opened its eyes and said "hiii I'm flowey~ Flowey the flower~" you nodded and looked around some more "You seem lost..are you new here?" The flower asked smirking a tiny smirk. You nodded and the flower smiled "oh~ Golly that means lil Ole me will have to do here I'll help ya~" then all of a sudden a F/C heart is in front of you and flowey says "ya see that heart~ that's your soul it's the very comanation of your being your soul is weak now but can get stronger by getting more lv.. what's lv you ask why LOVE of course!" Flowey smirks again "you want some love don't cha here love is shared through white little friendliness pellets here move around and get as many as you can~" you nodded as the pellets fly at your soul you run into all of them and feel a sharp pain in your chest that makes to u fall to the ground. All of and sudden you feel two vines grab onto your pants/shorts/skirt and when you look up you don't see a cute little flower but a demon "You ideot in this world it's fuck or be fucked and now that I have you in my grasp I would let you go untill your cum is all over the ground" You shook your head in fear as a third vine started it inch it's way towards your belt. Then all of a sudden a small flame appeared beside flowey then hitting him causing the vines to break off as he flew away. And when you looked to your right you saw a figure in the shadows you stood up and the figure go closer. " what a terrible creature torturing such a poor and innocent youth would you like some help my child?"


	2. Chapter 2

You looked up at the goat lady standing in front of you "do you need help?" you nod your head slowly "greetings my name is Toriel care taker of the ruins I come through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.. come with me my child." Toriel said leading you to another door at the end of the room flowey attacked you in. You and Toriel walked into a room with two staircases and at the bottom of it in the middle of the staircase there was a small yellow glowing star you walked up to it "what's this?" you asked. Toriel didn't know what you were talking about and just kept walking up the stairs she stopped at the door and said. "follow me my child." and walked through it. You just shrugged your shoulders and touched the star. words started to appear your mind (the comforting feeling that the ruins gives off feels you with determination) you blinked a few times shook your head and walked through the door into another room. Toriel was standing there and beside her was a thing that looked like a puzzle. Toriel looked at you in said "in the the ruins there are puzzles you have to solve to get to the next room to keep invaders out." She paused "follow my lead exactly" and made her way across the puzzle in a certain way a second letter you heard a click and the door behind Toriel opened she walked through it a smile on her face. In the next room there was a puzzle it was a bridge type thing but instead of normal wood there were spikes. You looked up at Toriel with a scared look in your eye she said "take my hand my child I will lead you across." when the two of you got across she let go of your hand and said "puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." The two of you walked into the next room there was a dummy to the far right Toriel walked behind the dummy and said "I have to teach you how to act in battles when you encounter an enemy strike up a conversation and try flirting with them and then when they are happy you can spare them okay.. Now you try talking to the dummy." -You enter the battle- (you tried talking to the dummy) -nothing happened- (then you flirted with the dummy) Toriel seemed pleased with you she gave you a smile. "good job now on to the next room!" when you walked into the next room Toriel said "you have done very good my child but this may be the most difficult task of all walk to the end of the hallway by yourself" you look scared for a second because you thought Toriel was leaving you, but you nod anyway agreeing with her as she walked away fast. You walked to the end of the hallway it seemed like forever but when you got there you were about to walk through the door when Toriel stepped out from behind a pillar she said "do not worry my child I was only behind this pillar the whole time." I few minutes later Toriel told you that she had something to do and so she left you alone but not before giving you a cell phone with her number in it. You took this time to explore the ruins you got into many fights and spared every monster you saw after flirting with then of course. A few minutes later you got a call on your cell phone it was Toriel "do you like butterscotch or cinnamon I was just wondering what your favorite was.." you answered and she hung up you kept walking but, she called you back a few minutes later "my child I know you're preferences but you wouldn't dislike it if it was the other flavor would you?" you answered her and she hung up. You walked and walked until you got to a giant black tree with no leaves on it you started walking farther. you saw house but Toriel stopped and let you in. "Welcome to my house my child make yourself at home I'll be in the kitchen. Have some pie" Toriel went to the kitchen and brought you a slice of pie "it's butterscotch and cinnamon pie my child."Then she left you alone to explore the house. You walked to the end of the hallway and looked in the mirror and touched it softly "and dispite everything it's still you.." you turned away from the mirror and walked to the door at the beginning of the hall it was a bedroom. A joke book was on a table in front of a queen sized bed and beside the bed was a book self full of books you walk out of the bed room and walked into the room next door and looked inside seeing two beds and some toys. You walked in and saw a picture you picked it up. It was a picture of some monsters you didn't know. You shrugged and walked out and to the living room seeing Toriel sitting in a big chair reading a book " hello my child do you want to hear some facts about snails?" You shook your head and said "when do I go home?" Toriel closed her book and sighed "this is your home now" you turned you back and said coldly "how do I exit the ruins Toriel..." Toriel stands up quickly puts down her book and says "I have somthing I need to do stay here my child.." and she walked out of the room. You didn't listen and followed her as she walked down the stairs. You walked quietly behind her and when you reached the end of the hallway there was a door. You asked "what is this?" Toriel turned around abruptly and said "its the door that leads out of the ruins and I'm going to destroy it." Toriel raised her eyes and two fire balls erupted in her hands. "Now you will have to fight me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop..don't look at me that way please.." Toriel said almost to the point of tears. You shook your head. [Mercy] "Just go away!" Toriel cried letting her tears fall to the floor of the ruins. [Mercy] "why..." Toriel fell to her knees. [Mercy] She stood up slowly the battle ending. She shook her head "You won't fight me...But you really want to go home then fine I shall let you exit the ruins but my child please don't call me again good luck.." Toriel bends down to give you a quick hug as the doors behind her open. You walk out into the cold as the doors close again leaving you alone you shivered covering your arms your F/C sweater not helping keep out the cold at all. You walked through the woods for a bit but then *SNAP* you turned around seeing the twig you had just walked over a few seconds ago break you shivered again scared now. You walked faster you heard quite laughter thinking it sounded like flowey and you didn't want to run into him again. Then you reached a bridge type thing with big bars they seemed big enough to just walk across the bridge. Then you heard footsteps behind you. You froze (no pun intended hint hint) you turned around fear in your eyes as another figure came closer it was a skeleton it extended it's hand. "Hello beautiful.. I'm Sans the skeleton ~" You held out your hand a little bit more calm. Sans took it and kissed it making you blush. "It's nice to meet you beautiful~ Are ya cold? come on this way my brother made this bridge to stop humans from entering town but he made the bars to big to stop anyone." So the two of you walk to a station type thing talking for few minutes then Sans said " my bro is coming quick hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." You ran and hid behind the lamp breathing slowly to try and calm down then you heard voices. "SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAZY BONES YOU SOULD BE AT YOUR POST." Sans shook his head chuckling "Pap I have been working all day guess you could say I'm... BONE tired!" The other skeleton started stamping his foot "NYEH SANS ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS AND PUT A LITTLE MORE BACK BONE INTO YOUR WORK SANS IF WE CATCH A HUMAN UNDYNE WILL PUT ME IN THE ROYAL HERM FOR SURE!!" Sans looked at the lamp and said "Papyrus you sould look behind that lamp over there~" Papyrus started to stomp his foot again "SANS WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT NOW!" and walked off. You came out from behind the lamp an angry look on your face "how dare you he would have attacked me..." Sans only chuckled and said "nah beautiful your good I'm going to go now okay I'll see ya in town bye~" and walked off "what am I going to do with him..." you said face palming. You looked back to try and find sans but he was gone. You shook your head and started to walk toward town where ever that might be...  
You walked and walked solving some puzzles and fighting monsters here and there untill you saw Sans and Papyrus up ahead. You walked up to them and when they saw you Papyrus shouted "SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?!?!" Sans chuckled and said "nah I think that's a rock." Papyrus just looked at Sans sighed and looked back at you "STOP HUMAN GO NO FURTHER!" then he explained the puzzle in front of you and then said "TRY TO PASS HERE THE ." Then he stepped forward shocking himself. He shook it off and said "YOU NEED THE ROCK SO IT WILL SHOCK YOU!" Then he made his way through the puzzle leaving his footprints in the snow without knowing it handing you the rock. When he got back to the other side he smirked looking at Sans then back at you. You took at deep breath and made your way through the puzzle then when you reached the other side Papyrus looked at you shocked. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT HUMAN?" Sans just chuckled and dragged papyrus away. You walked around more and completed more puzzles meeting Sans and Papyrus a few more times untill you got to a little town. 'Snowdin Town' you walked up to a building that said shop and went inside. You looked around and bought some healing items left and continued walking untill you came to a house with two mail boxes you tried to walk inside but it was locked... So you kept walking rubbing the sleeves of your F/C sweater untill you came to the end of town it started to get foggy but you continued straining to see where you were going untill you heard a voice " HUMAN GO NO FURTHER BECAUSE I THE BEAUTIFUL PAPYRUS SHALL STOP YOU!!" Great.....


	4. Chapter 4

"Dang it..." you pouted as you sat down on the floor of the cell that Papyrus put you in for the third time. Warning you if you lost again that you would get a very unhappy suprice when he caught you. But you got up anyway and walked out of the cell and through the door looking around before you walked to the shop. You bought some more healing items and back to the place where Papyrus sould be but instead you find Sans. He looks at you through the fog and walked up to you "hey beautiful~ my bro when to go see Undyne so you will have to fight me~" you sighed "My god Sans really..." He smirked laughing and took your hand " nahh beautiful~ wanna go to Grillby's?" You nodded "sure its better than fighting..." He led you out of the fog and to Grillby's and as the two of you walked in music blasted in your ears. Looking around you notice that Grillby's is a STRIP CLUB. You freeze worried but then Sans looked at you saying "don't worry I'm a regular here so if I bring a friend the others won't take a second glance so go sit at the bar okay~" you shrugged your shoulders and took a seat at the bar with Sans as many very beautiful and half naked monsters walked around some pole danced on tiny stages around the room others sat at the bar drinking. A few monsters look at you but Sans gave them the 'y/n is here with me look' and they shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing. Then a monster came over to the two of you and waved. Sans's face lit up and he smiled "Grillby what's up!" The fire looking monster just smiled. He looked gay with his fish nets shorts tank top and light blue strip in his flaming orange hair. You smiled telling Grillby you liked his outfit. Then Sans said "Grillby get us some drinks a KTO for y/n and the usual for me please~" Grillby nodded and went to make the drinks. You looked at Sans and asked "KTO what's that?" He just smirked wiggling his finger at you as Grillby came back with the drinks. "Drink up beautiful~" Sans said as he handed you your drink. You sniffed it and shrugged your shoulders drinking it. When the two of you finished your drinks you tried to stand up with out success almost falling over. You felt light headed and shaken but you manage to make it out of Grillby's with Sans. As Sans and you walked you kept feeling worse and worse as you head pounded so bad you fell to your knees you looked at Sans again fear in your eyes as Sans said "KTO...."

Knock them out


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up to a bright light blinding your eyes. You try to sit up but you can't because your wrists and ankles and tied down you start to panic because all you have on are your f/C bra and matching panties. You try to remember how you got here. You think back but all you can remember was going to Grillby's with Sans and then.. you stop "S-sans..." Then you hear a quite chuckle. Alarm bells start to sound in your mind. Then a figure stepped into the light it was Sans. He had a small smirk on his face along with your sweater and your shorts/pants/skirt and his hand. With another chuckle he threw your outfit behind him and started towards you." Hey beautiful~" Sans purred stroking your h/c hair. You flinched at his touch not trusting him anymore "I think you know what I want from you y/n~" he got something out of his pocket as he said this. It was a dog collar and leash both crimson you let out a small cry as he put the collar on you untied you and sat you up. He looked at your body letting out a small whistle as he trailed one boney finger down your stomach to your panties tugging at them. You started to cry as he pulled them of leaving you almost exposed. Having nothing covering you now but your bra you close your eyes tight as Sans starts to undo your bra when suddenly "BROTHER I'M HOME AND I DIDN'T FIND THE HUMAN!" Sans cursed under his breath then said "don't move beautiful.. Daddy will be back~" then he got up and kissed you biting your lip hard then leaving the room closing the door. "I have to get out of here.." you got up of the bed starting to walk to the door but being jerked back hard by the leash that was hooked on to the bed. you tried to away but it was to tight you tried to find your sweater found it and put it on "now I have to get rid of this leash.." you squinted trying to see you saw a lamp on what looked to be a night stand you grabbed it smashing it. Then all of a sudden you here Sans walking up the stairs. You grabbed a piece of the glass and cut the leash trying not to panic as Sans opened the door. "What the h-" You ran in between Sans legs and down the stairs before he could finsh his sentence. You tripped and fell when you reached the bottom hurting your ankle as you fell "STOP HER!" Sans yelled running down the stairs as Papyrus walked out of the kitchen "SANS WHAT DO YOU ME- human..." Papyrus stared at you shocked to see you in only a bra and sweater "Papyrus please help me.." Papyrus nodded and picked you up "PAPYRUS STOP!" Papyrus didnt listen to Sans and he ran out the door and through snowdin and didn't stop untill the two of you reached a place with a bunch of waterfalls. You looked around at the lights "This place is called waterfall.. A friend of mine lives here I am taking you to there house." You nodded sniffing and rubbing your eyes. You snuggled Papyrus as he carried you through the waterthrough a mase of lights and then to a place with a yellow star at the end of the road. "Papyrus please put me down right here.." you touched the star [the sound of the rushing water fills you with determination] you smiled as Papyrus picked you back up and carried you to a house it looked sideways and broken down a very ugly shade of brown. Papyrus set you on the door step kissed your head and ran away "Papyrus please don't leave me here.." then the door opened and a tiny ghost came out and looked shocked "oh goodness let me help you come in...." he looked at your jacked up sweater and hurt ankle "let me help.." he picked you up using magic and carried you inside his house."here let me get you some new clothes alright I'll be right back okay." Then the ghost left the room through the wall and came back with black pants new panties socks black boots and a pink shirt with a little white pocket. He let you put the clothes on as he introduced himself "hi my name is Napstablook it's nice to meet you..." you nodded a little shaken up as you put your sweater on over the pink shirt. "Here is a rap for your ankle it will help it heal faster..." Then the two of you talked for a while and then Napstablook asked "do you wanna listen to music with me?" You nodded as the two of you lay on the floor letting the music lull you to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Y/n..." Napstablook said. You rolled over groaning and sat up "here y/n I got you a little hero from my cousin here eat it. It will help your ankle.." you ate the snack and sat up yawning your ankle feeling a lot better. "Thank you very much.." you blew Napstablook a kiss. He blushed smiling.. then you said "I have to go I still need to find a way out of here thank you very much for you help." You walked to the door but before you could walk out Napstablook stopped you and said shyly "here take one of my CD players so you can listen to music so you don't get bored on your journey.." you thanked him and walked out of the little house and past a lot of mazes until you reached a gassy area. Then you Stopped because all of a sudden you heard somthing on The other side of the Grass getting closer. Then you heard a familiar voice it was Papyrus "Undyne..." his voice shook "I didn't find the human..." there was a pause then Undyne said "Your worthless.." then you hear a crash and a small sob you peek through the grass your hiding in and see a tall figure over papyrus who was now on the ground. You jump out of the Bush and kick the tall figure. "Why did you do that!!" You yelled at the figure. Papyrus looked at you and said "Undyne..." Undyne looked down at you and glared through there armor. Then Papyrus kicked you making you stumble forward "RUN HUMAN! DONT LET UNDYNE CATCH YOU.." scared you run. you run as fast as you can back through the grass and through the waterfalls dodging rocks and anything else that go in the way. Undyne cases you yelling at you throwing spears at you. A few of them hitting you cutting you and burning you with ice hot pain like lighting hitting a unsuspecting tree in the middle of nowhere. You cried at the pain as you ran griping at the cuts with burning fingers. You saw another grassy area and ran into in hiding shaking as Undyne walked in after you and stop right beside you they can see you but they think they do. They bring there arm down grabbing something and pulling it out if the grass it was a tiny monster with no arms... Undyne shook there head and put the monster down and stomped away. You walked out of the Grass still shaking and the tiny monster came out behind you. "Wow how cool if you were over just a bit more than Undyne would have grabbed you she is great isn't she.." she... wow I thought she was a he... "it glad she didn't grab me.. anyway hi I'm y/n what's yours?" The monster smiled and said "hi I'm monster kid it's nice to I meet you too!!" You looked around and then back at monster kid "Do u mind walking with me just in case I run into Undyne again..." you said sweat dropping monster kid nodded. He started to walk as you followed close behind. But then Monster kid tripped it caught you off guard and you went down with him the two of you laughed as you got back up the two of you continuing to walk but then it started to rain the two of you just danced in the rain not minding at much untill you passed a weird sculpture thing. beside it was a bucket of umbrellas you ran and grabbed a blue one it reminded you of Sans you shivered and got a green one instead. Monster kid got under the umbrella with you as you walked you looked to your left and saw a beautiful castle you Stopped to look at it for a bit. "Wow the castle is so pretty who lives there?" Monster kid looked shocked "you mean you really don't know who lives there... the king lives there.. Undyne works for him in the royal herm." You nodded as the two of you continued to walk and reached a wall. You put the umbrella away as you looked at the wall a feeling of doubt feeling your heart then "you really want to see Undyne that bad I'll help you over the wall don't worry about me I always find a way hehe..." monster kid said as he let you climb on his shoulders helping you over the wall. You smiled as you waved goodbye to him and continued walking. But just then as your about to take another step there is about flash if light and a spear comes inches from hitting you. You hear laughter and start to run as spears are thrown at you again by Undyne "want to see Undyne that bad my butt...."


	7. Chapter 7

You reached a tall rock and sat by it trying to catch your breath. You heard Undyne land on the rock and you looked up at her gasping for air. "Please Undyne I don't want to fight you.." she scoffed "you're human I have to turn you over to Asgore.." you shook your head standing up facing Undyne. She jumped off the rock facing you as well ready to grab you and take you to Asgore and him do who knows what to you -kill you rape you something- You shivered not wanting that to happen and tried talking to Undyne instead. "maybe..." you said quietly to yourself. Undyne looked at you sideways with a questioning look. "I really like your hair it's pretty and urm.. the way you fight that's amazing and-" Undyne cut you off "nice try human.. but I like someone else.." you stopped and looked at her "who?" Undyne blushed and didn't answer only raised her spear at you ready to fight. You gulped and got ready to defend yourself because other than Papyrus this was the first real fight you had been in... "shoot.."only a few seconds later she was making you run around like crazy trying to dodge everything. You got up the strength to run again. You ran untill it started feeling hot around you "y/n I found you.." you stopped dead in your tracks panicking as you look around desperately trying to locate where you heard sans voice. You saw a work station that looked like the ones in Snowden and wondered how Papyrus was. Then you remembered you were running from Undyne you looked around again starting to crossing a bridge in front of you walking to the water cooler on the other side. You grabbed a cup and got some water. Then all of a sudden you hear a crash behind you. You turned around seeing Undyne laying there passed out.. "Undyne is a fish and it's hot here I have to help her!" You got another cup of water and poured it on her head stepping back as Undyne huffed got up and stomped away. You shrugged and continued to walk solving some puzzles untill you reached a lab. You walked to the door of the lab it opened as you came to it you walked inside nervously "hello.. anyone there?" then the lights turned on blinding you. "Well what do we have here a human~" then you saw a small dinosaur come out of a door in front of you. She licked her lips  
-do dinosaurs even have lips- and walked up to you "I have been watching you human and not just here in hotland but through your whole journey ~" you shuddered and extended you hand smiling a little "hi I'm y/n.. and you are?" The dinosaur smirked saying "hello human my name is Alphes I'm the royal scientist for King Asgore nice to meet you." You smile faded as you just stared at Alphes in shock, royal scientist for the king great.... Alphes smiled again evil like saying "and my job is to catch humans for the king so I have built a robot to do just that!" You gulped again as Alphes pushed a button and a door opened behind her and a robot rolled out "catch all humans take them to the king..." Alphes looked at her handy work and smiled again as she walked back though the door she came through leaving you alone with the robot. It looked at you and rolled away without touching you. You blinked confused walking out of the lab and looking around and the rest of hotland. "Why didn't it attack me? That's so strange.. guess I'll find out later.." You shrugged and continued to walk solving puzzles and thinking about the robot that spared you.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop human.." the robot said trying to stop you again. You frowned "I'm sorry I can't I need to get home.." you said walking around the robot. You don't know why the robot won't hurt you but it won't lay a finger on you it just tells you to stop without any luck. It rolls in front of you again. "Please human please it will make my job a lot easier is you let me take you in..." You sighed and stopped "alright robot you want to fight?" It shook it's head "then what do you want? Do you want to talk?" The robot nodded and asked you to walk. As the two of you walked you talked "okay first with us your name robot?" The robot turned its back to you showing you a switch and asked you to pull it. You pulled the switch and the robot changed into a different type of robot. It was a male with pink shirt yellow bow tie black pants and cute little nerd glasses. You smiled at this cute robot. "Hello human my name is Mettaton.." Mettaton blushed lightly you smiled even bigger at Mettaton. The two of you continued to walk talked about the underworld.. "What is up with this place most of the monsters here mostly the ones that come from grillbys are sex crazy i don't understand it at all.." Mettaton nodded "this is underlust don't ask what that is.. It's a theory I have research I'm doing not for the king for my own gain.." You nodded trying to take all this in you looked down. "Do you know sans?" Mettaton stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes got dark he looked at you the hair over his left eye falling away just enough for you to see a hole or gash left by a monster attack. He noticed the look you gave him and fixed his hair back and said "y-yes I know s-sans.. What about him.." You sighed for the millionth time "sans seemed so nice when I first met him but then.. Something happened that changed that.." You told Mettaton about what happened. Mettaton nodded and said "yes that same thing happened to me but.. sadly I... I never got away before he left his mark on me.." He moved his hair again showing you the gash it glowed a light blue he started to tear up. You hugged the sobbing robot. You decided that you weren't going to leave Mettaton. "Hey do you want to come with me and help me get back home." Mettaton smiled and nodded "what do I call you?" You started to walk again and said " y/n.. Call me y/n."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi Napstablook!" The little ghost smiled back blushing I light grey. Mettaton opened the door to his little house. As the three of you went inside you looked around Mettaton's house journals and pictures everywhere. You and Mettaton sat down as Napstablook hovered in front of the table. "Okay I think I know a way to get you home.. There is a rumor going around that the first royal scientist was murdered by the king because he had found other undergrounds like this one but different.. I don't know exactly what that means but that's what I've heard.. And maybe just maybe if you can find him he can take you to a different underground that's safer so you could go home!" You nodded then frowned "but.. Where did he die?" Mettaton looked at Napstablook and said "wasn't it the core but wait isn't there another rumor that there is a secret door in waterfall that shows up and he's suppose to be in there but no one has ever gotten the guts to go see if it's true?" The tiny ghost nodded.Mettaton nodded stood up and walked up to the door you followed behind him confused. The two of you walked together in silence for a while running into monsters here and there Mettaton protecting you every step of the way. Until you reached waterfall again but this part of waterfall looked different then the one Papyrus brought you to before. The two of you looked around no one was there the only thing that was there was a check in station. You shuddered not wanting to think about Sans right now. The two of you walked a little further and saw what looked like a white door on the side of the wall. "So the rumors were true.." Mettaton looked shocked but then was replaced with a look of fear "y/n I don't think I can go with you.. I'll wait out here though.." Now it was your turn to look shocked "BUT Mettaton I need you I know nothing about this.." He looked away from you to ashamed to make eye contact "fine I'll go alone!" You opened to door slowly and walked in. Then it slammed shut behind you with a loud BANG! You called out to Mettaton who tried to open the door without success then all of a sudden Mettaton screamed long and hard once then was silent. You started to panic "Mettaton? METTATON!" No answer then you heard another voice that you knew all to well. "Hey beautiful~" you started running further and further into the dark room you ran as fast as you could and hit a wall it was the end of the room "a dead end..." You started to panic even more then before desperately trying to find a button a switch something. You heard low chuckling behind you. You turned around you didn't see him but you saw his aura dark purple and it was getting closer. You closed your eyes not wanting to see what happens next then all of a sudden arms grabbed you from behind and pulled you through the wall you hit the floor with a thud you heard sans yelling and cursing but it was no good he couldn't get to you. A figure turned you around and stood you up and checked up and down to make sure you were okay.The figure was in a black robe well more like black goo it's hands had one big hole in the center of each of them his face was warped his eyes two shifty white orbs. You gawked at the figure unable to say a word. It smiled at you and started to speak but you couldn't understand it. You shrugged your shoulders at him saying "I can't understand you" he nodded and lifted his hands and wrote 'My name is Gaster' on the wall it first appeared as wingdings then changed to proper English. You smiled and wrote with your finger on the wall 'my name is y/n' it turned into wingdings as soon as you wrote it down. You giggled at how your name looked in the weird little fount. The two of you had a conversation by writing on the wall. You asked about the rumor about the different undergrounds and he said they were true. 'Is there a way I could get home then?' He frowned and wrote 'yes and no' you looked confused and he explained that it's kind of like you have to go through the motions like a program and that you were the only one that's not done what the programming assigned. 'To get to the end you have to do what the program intended' you looked confused 'what's the point of there being other undergrounds if you can't use them?' He frowned again and wrote 'it would mess up the balance of our world and theres as well.' You looked desperate as you wrote 'please you'll never know what happens if you never try!' Gaster shook his head and drew a square with his finger and a screen type thing appeared it showed a dead Mettaton. You gasped and ran over to the screen staring in horror at your dead friend you started to tear up and wrote. 'Why did he die?' Gaster looked upset as he wrote 'Sans killed him because he only wants you y/n.. You're defying the program which means everyone is trying to stop you..' Then he drew about six circles and images that looked like the underground appeared on the screens. You walked up to the circles and looked through them and wrote 'are these the different undergrounds?' Gaster nodded and you saw one that looked like underlust as Mettaton called it and wrote 'including this one?' Gaster nodded again. Then all of a sudden there was a blast as the wall crashes to the ground and Sans steps through the rubble you panic as you see his crazy expression you turn to Gaster who has the same expression you back up against the wall with the circles Gaster shakes his head his eyes frantic now and writes 'Sans and I are one in the same you're in danger now I don't know how much longer I will be normal with him in my presence the underlust underground is like a reset go through that one hurry!' Gaster grabs his head and pain. You don't know if you should because that means that you will have to start all over gain but you don't know what else to do then you see it. An underground that looks normal you see Mettaton and Papyrus dancing on a stage Sans sleeping at a bar Toriel making pie you don't think twice you up through that circle as Sans tries to grab you he scratched your arm it bled as you scream and fall. you hit the ground and get the wind knocked out of you. "I made it.." You whisper as everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

You stood up and steadied yourself. "Where am I?" You asked rubbing your hands on your shorts/pants/skirt and looked around you landed on a bed of flowers golden flowers. You didn't know where you were but you thought it would be a good idea to walk around to try and find help because your head was spinning from the fa- "wait.." You stopped yourself from thinking and sat down. You've done this before... You thought to yourself 'isn't Flowey in the other room?' You stood up and walked to the next room there he was in the same place he was last time you walked up to him and he turned around and starting saying the same thing he did last time. You waited for Toriel to come to your rescue. She did and you walked with her not thinking twice. You did everything the same and before you knew it you were in Snowden with Papyrus but you haven't seen Sans not once which was weird because wasn't Sans almost always with Papyrus... You decided to go to Grillbys but instead of a strip club it was just a normal place to go and eat you sat down at one of the tables and looked around then you realized that the monsters look different not just here but everywhere they all looked different. You put your head in your hands "how do I get out of here?" You started to cry then someone put a hand on your shoulder it felt like bone you looked up slowly to find Sans touching you shot up "STAY BACK!" You swung a ketchup bottle at him He jumped back "Woah kid calm down don't cause a scene." All the monsters in Grillbys were looking at the two of you waiting for something to happen. You blushed "oh.." You laughed lightly and quickly walked out of there "WAIT don't I know you?" Sans followed behind you. He looked different as well instead of purple he was in a light blue jacket and bedroom slippers. "I don't think so.." You tried to walk faster. The two of you ended up walking to Sans house he walked to the door it swung open instantly "BROTHER YOU BROUGHT THE HUMAN!" He face palmed "Pap calm down she's our guest." You were put back by how nice Sans was being to you didn't he want to just have sex.. was he just being nice to try and get you trust him again... "FINE.." Papyrus pushed you inside the house and ushered you to the couch. You sat down still on guard then some time later Papyrus went to go talk to Undyne about something and left you and Sans alone. He sat down beside you "I know why you're here.. Even though that sans and I aren't the same I know everything that's going on." You just stared at Sans shocked then got hopefull "so wait does that mean you can help me get home?" Sans nodded "how did you get here that's the only part I don't know. And is there any chance the other sans followed you?" You told Sans about Gaster and how he saved you "Ha he came through..." You looked confused but ignored his comment and continued you weren't sure if sans could have followed you or not you don't remember much after you jumped through the circle 'sans cut you' You looked at your arm you don't know how you didn't notice the dried purple goo on your arm "ew and ouch...." You tried to wipe it off flinching as you did so. Sans didn't say a word as he got up got you a wet washcloth rubbing your cut lightly "I'm sorry he did this to you and all of the other things as well..." You knew that he knew what was going on but you didn't think he saw everything. You but your feet on the couch and put your head on your knees "it.. It was so scary I..I don't know what I would have done if.." You trailed off you heard Sans stand up and say "I'll help you get home and I'll protect you. Y/n I promise..." You looked up at him and smiled "thank you so much.." You stood up and hugged Sans your heart skipping a beat as you did so. It shocked you why did your heart flutter.. You didn't have feelings for him. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

"Beautiful~" you tried to cry out but couldn't you were trapped again. sans starting touching you 'not again not again NO!' He took your clothes off and started biting your neck 'oh god oh god Sans where was Sans' you couldn't feel anything your body wouldn't let you. Your eyes snapped open you were breathing heavy Sans looked over at you confused. Oh yeah you were in waterfall taking a break from walking. Sans frowned "nightmare?" You laughed "that's putting it lightly..." You looked out at the water the ceiling stares shining brightly. You shuttered and Sans put his jacket on your shoulders smiling. You blushed scooting away from him a lilttle bit "Well we better get going again." Sans nodded and the two of you stood up and continued walking. The two of you passed Napstablook and Mettaton's houses you got sad thinking about how the Mettaton you became friends with was dead. No monsters came to fight you which was weird. You wondered what happened to all of them and if they all were okay. Then before you knew it you came to a hall it was huge Sans turned to you "This is the judgement hall but I don't think I'll have to judge you." Sans laughed then stopped the two of you heard a low chuckle behind you Sans turned around and pushed you behind him. "But I think she needs judgement she's been a bad girl running away from me like this~" you knew the voice instantly. You saw a blue aura surround Sans you stepped back a little scared then they started fighting right in the judgement hall then sans summoned something it looked like a dragon and aimed it right at you from across the room "A gASSterblaster.... Y/N WATCH OUT!" You jumped out of the way the blast just barely missing you then before you could react again the floor crumbled from the blast another gASSterblaster came up from the destroyed floor and grabbed your f/c sweater and wouldn't let go "SANS HELP ME!" you kicked and screamed. sans laughed and opened a portal type thing 'you didn't know how he did it' and jumped through it Sans started running after you as the gASSterblaster carried you to the portal "Y/N NO!" He tried to grab you but he missed just by an inch. "SA-" but it was to late you were already through the portal falling again. 'Not again I wanna wake up please someone..' As the portal closed Sans crouched on the ground defeated tears streaming from his eyes his left eye a deep blue "damnit.. DAMNIT!" He hit the floor with his fists.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't feel anything... Oh god where Am I going again.... You grabbed your head trying to remember then you felt the tightness around your waste you looked down and saw the gASSterblaster had a hold of you still. You looked around trying to figure out where you were. You were moving through blackness with tints of color around it looked like different places and different times you tried to find Sans you found him on top of the gASSterblaster you yelled at him "SANS YOU ASSHOLE LET ME GO!" He smirked at you wiggling a finger "in due time beautiful~" 

Time skip because *shrugs*

You're thrown down to the ground with a hard thud landing on your left arm feeling the bones crack. You screamed trying to grab your injured arm. Sans landed a couple feet away from you smirking "awe did I drop the bad girl to hard sorry~" He raised his left arm into the air his eye flashing bones flying to the ceiling Sans jumped into the air and over the bone prison landing over you smirking again. "You already know what's gonna happen~" Sans ripped your sweater and bra off of you as you screamed for someone anyone to help. He started feeling you up licking and biting at your breasts. You hit him with your good arm he smirked again grabbing your arm and forcing it to the ground his eye flashed again "no please don't.." Then you felt the bone pierce your skin you screamed your other arm unable to move leaving you helpless. You whimpered closing your eyes tears stared to fall. Sans smirked again "relax babe it won't hurt just take it~" He pulled your pants and panties off you tried to kick him and he frowned. "You don't want more bones do you keep it up and I might have to kill you~" his voice was demonic you cried harder giving into him then you feel him slide one boney finger in then two then three. It hurt so bad you cried "please stop please.." Sans ignored your cries and started pumping his fingers inside of you. You tried to ignore the pain tried to not make a sound all you could do was cry. "Damn I think it's time for the real show~" Sans said pulling is pants down exposing his glowing member and putting it near your womenhood. "Oh you're not ready for what comes next~" then he rammed his full length inside of you. You screamed in pain begging him to stop but he was to over come with lust that he couldn't hear your cries anymore all he could hear was his moans. You were to overwhelmed with pain you couldn't take it anymore you passed out one last tear falling. 

UL Sans POV

"Damn bitch couldn't take the heat~" I stood up spitting on her using my power to make the bone prison disappear. Pulling my pants up as I walked away from the mess I had made "Sans what have you done.." I turned around to the familiar voice I let out a big laugh as sans used his magic to make new clothes for y/n then he looked back at me "WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW HMM SANS?!" sans balled up his fists. I laughed harder "YOURE ALREDY TO LATE I GOT MY WAY YOURE A FAILER" sans looked up at me hate filled his eyes "how could you do that to her you MONSTER" his eye flashed he came at me sending bones flying. I laughed again dodging his attack "that's what we are monsters how can we tolerate humans scum trash she had it coming" sans came at me again "I love her.." I was laughing so hard tears were falling "love her LOVE HER how could something like that love something like you how could you possibly think she would ever love you back!" sans stepped back his head falling.

Y/N POV

You opened your eyes all you could feel was pain you looked around. You had new clothes on you looked around scanning the room looking for Sans then you saw them fighting. You sat up grunting in pain you let out a cry "SANS y-you came back.." sans turned to you running to you scooping you into his arms and setting you aside somewhere safer. You tried to speak but he shushed you with a finger "I love you and I'll protect you I'm sorry I failed but this time I'll keep my promise." You blushed a dark red as sans ran and attacked Sans again they fought bones flying blasts ringing out into the cold dark room. You passed out overwhelmed once again. 

Wake up y/n it's time to wake up

You sat up breathing heavily you looked around the familiar colors of your room confused you. You looked at your arms not a scratch on them. "Was this all just a dream nothing hurts nothing seems out of place so why do I feel uneasy.. Why can't I remember anything.." You tried thinking about how you got there what had happened yesterday or the day before but you couldn't remember.

UT Sans POV 

I loved her that's why I did it that's why I killed Sans took her to Gaster made him erase her memory of me of him of everyone of ever being here so she wouldn't have to carry around the guilt her whole life. I miss her and I love her why can't I be content.. I walked around my room some more I sighed and sat on my bed head in my hands "Why can't my life be simple.." 

Y/N POV 

You climbed not sure what to expect. You reached the top looking at the giant hole the one that's always been there you sat by the edge nothing making sense. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something..." One tear falling putting your head in your hands "because you are missing something." You looked around but saw no one "just listen to me there is someone you need to see something you need to remember so jump into that hole you'll understand everything." You didn't understand what was going on would you risk your life or stay here and not know the truth. You slowly lifted your head wiping your eyes and jumping. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light and everything got dark you screamed as you fell landing with a thud on a bed of golde-

There will never be a happy ending this hell is never ending do I have to go through it again..


End file.
